A newbs hunter guide from a newb
Today, ive been wanting to make a guide to newbs, as i can call myselvf a newb, i have made a guide, not too loong to learn newb hunters what to do to pick up some dmg playstyle:i ussually does a falling arrow-rocket-wolf combo, timing the wolf so the enemy gets a double air, which is when the monster gets pushed higher up in the air when aleready in the air favorite skill:ofcourse, its lv 3 shootdown, use it at the middle/top of a jump, and youre bound to do alot of damage whit no effort skills to master:if you dont care about the SP, you can max the movement passive, it does help alot when going to dungeons, as you should always have a full mp bar :3 skills that does multiple hits, not like falling arrows though, like shootdown works fine, try finding your own favorite skill :3 make some temporay newb characters to know your archer skills also master all the skills you really liked when you turn to 3rd job, seeing as the archer tree must never been upgraded, hold it as before, while try to remove some of your less used skills for the more usefull ones Q&A good to know Q:this guide only told me how to complete my archer skill tree, you nub A:this guide were made for new hunters, it helps a hunter get their own playstyle, this is MY side, dont bother commenting if youre only gonna be negative :3 Q:which skills should i focus on? A:for the best, you should make sure your shootdown is lv 3 before you get to level 30, as it really helps me whenever im doing underground graveyard moar stuff when you get your level 25 bow, theres a 9 level jump to the next bow, a lv 34 bow (atleast in EU) shootdown pushes monsters up, if you focus on a group of 3-4, youl get atleast 10 hits (not sure) anti air (i missreaded it my first time as antair shot, if you also did, write "cupcakes" in the comments) were for a medium loong time ago nerfed so its weaker, getting down to 30% normal damage after 10 continious shots (not sure) hunters are a combo archer, if you choose the other class, youl get a faster normal attack, but your skills haves LONG cooldowns, and its always the same, while ive made myselvf 3 combos if you dont know, if you hold the down arrow and attack near downed monsters, youl kick em for people like me who loves a epic finish, either get the 2nd shot of pierce or a shootdown to kill the enemy, and itl look awesome, atleast i think it does ---- ---- comments----- please dont delete others comments, also il make a layout for the next 10 comments, and also for 3 replys each comment :3 dont remove the [ ] or ( ) (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (your ign here): ign here: ign here: ign here: (this guide is abandoned, refer to other guides for more help than this) This guide is made by Shaowed from gpotato eu server, proud of reaching level 30 :P